Dan and Phil Fragments: Elaboration on 'Rain'
by Fanficgirlie
Summary: This is an elaboration from my main story, Dan and Phil Fragments (which you needn't have read if you want to read this, it's not necessary to understand it), which is the aftermath of an argument with Dan and Phil; this is that argument. Rated T for language.


Dan rooted through his drawers, searching for the sweater. It wasn't particularly special, but it was his favourite, and he was starting to worry if he'd actually lost it. He chucked all his tops out of the drawer and when no jumper appeared, he looked through the pile on the floor again. Still no jumper. Dan groaned in frustration. "Phil!" He called. No answer "PHIL!" he shouted again, a little louder.  
"Yeah?" Phil shouted back.  
"Have you seen my Sonic jumper?" Dan yelled.  
"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it." Phil said from right behind him, making Dan jump.  
"Phil, don't do that!" Dan exhaled, clutching at his heart. "What do you mean, 'you borrowed it'?"  
"It was on the laundry pile and I picked it up. It was when you went away with your parents for the weekend." Phil shrugged.  
"What? Phil, that's my favourite jumper!" Dan said angrily.  
Phil stared, his eyebrows knotting confusedly over his bright blue eyes. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't realise it was that important."  
"Yeah, well, it is." Dan huffed. "Where is it?"  
Phil shrugged. "In my room somewhere," he said, "I'll go and find it."  
"You _lost it_?" Dan exclaimed.  
"No. It's just somewhere in my room. I'll get it now." Phil turned away and walked up to his room, looking a little confused.

Dan huffed angrily once his friend had returned with jumper in hand. It was clean but crumpled, like it had been left on the floor for a couple of days. "You know, Phil," Dan sniffed, "You could have asked."  
"Dan, I'm sorry! We always borrow each other's stuff anyway." Phil said, putting his hands up as if in surrender.  
"Well, last time I checked, borrowing without asking is stealing, Phil." Dan said snidely, snatching the jumper from his friend.  
"Oh, gosh, sorry I didn't think to call you when you were in _Ireland_. Next time I'll make sure to make long distance phone-calls if I want to borrow something." Phil replied heatedly. Phil didn't often get angry, but irrationality irked him. "And it's not like _you_ never take my things either." He continued, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
"Actually, Phil," Dan said, whipping around to face the dark-haired boy leaning against the doorframe, "I don't. I actually make an effort."  
"_You_ make an effort?" Phil laughed disbelievingly.  
"I do a hell of a lot to keep the peace around here."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Phil challenged.  
"Literally not yelling at you every time you leave all the cupboard doors open, or forget to put your stuff away, or leave the windows open at night." Dan replied harshly.  
"Oh yeah, because you never do anything annoying or inconsiderate that I ignore." Phil scoffed.  
"I actually don't." Dan said, crossing his arms.  
"Making videos at two in the morning? Watching TV on full volume when I'm trying to make a video of my own? And what about all the pranks I put up with?" Phil said, his voice uncharacteristically cold.  
"They're funny. They're _jokes_, Phil! Though you wouldn't know humour if it slapped you in the face!" Dan replied cruelly.  
"Sorry I don't think annoying your roommate is particularly funny!" Phil said, his voice rising with his anger. Eight months of pent up irritation was finally being let out from the both of them. Eight months of ignoring things that annoyed them, putting up with stupid habits that needed to be stopped anyway, making exceptions and allowances for stuff that was really out of order.

"Well you're the only one that thinks so!" Dan rebuked through his teeth. He couldn't remember when he'd last had a go at Phil, and it felt good and very off at the same time.  
"Oh, what, the only one in your million subscribers?" Phil retorted bitterly.  
"What, so you're jealous?" Dan laughed coldly and humourlessly at the other boy.  
"Jealous? Of what, Dan? There's nothing to be jealous of!" Phil scorned ruthlessly. Dan scowled so fiercely it looked like the lines in his dark skin would be permanent. Phil had hit a nerve and he knew it.  
"Nothing to be jealous of?" Dan repeated quietly, "Phil, I have over one million people that want to watch my videos!" His voice became a cold and arrogant.  
"Well at least my subscribers actually watch my videos all the way through! I'd rather that than just clicking on the link and being disappointed after thirty seconds, like they do with yours!"  
"Phil, maybe you should grow up a bit," Dan mocked, "instead of making cheap cracks at things that aren't even true."  
"Don't tell me to grow up, Daniel Howell!" Phil yelled suddenly, "I'm four years older than you!"  
"Yeah, the lion toy that appears in every video really emphasizes your age!" Dan replied, getting more cynical and derisive with each word he spoke.  
"At least I have something interesting to talk about! I don't babble on conceitedly about my life as if people actually find it interesting!" Phil shouted maliciously.  
"If I'm so boring then, why didn't you live with someone else?" Dan retorted.  
"I don't know! Now you mention it, why didn't I?" Phil snarled.  
"Then I might as well leave!" Dan shouted back.  
"You might as well!" Phil followed Dan as stormed out of the room and went to the living room.  
"Oh yeah, just go and watch TV." Dan snarled when he saw Phil walk into their TV room. "Don't do anything like tidy up or do something helpful, you lazy-!"  
"Fuck off, Dan! Just fuck off!" Phil screamed. It was a show to just how angry Phil was that he'd sworn.  
"I'll go and stay with one of my other _friends_." Dan said pointedly.  
Phil just laughed derisively. "If I didn't introduce you to mine, you'd have had no friends at all!" Dan, hurt by the statement in a way that the others hadn't, slammed out of the house and stalked off into the falling rain.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hello :) So this is... this is quite... sad? Mean? Harsh? I don't know, but I think I enjoy writing this kind of thing a bit too much. It's the words... they're so enjoyable to say. Okay now I sound weird. But you're writers, you understand XD. So this was an elaboration on 'Rain', as the title suggests. People said that I should try one of these, so it's a bit of an experiment. If it's good and people like it, then I might do a couple more. Just to let you all know, these are made up opinions and I, nor Dan and Phil (I'd assume, I don't know), actually think these things. I made it up so it would be an interesting story. I'm not just making a dig at them through a fanfic. :P Hope you enjoy this! Comment if you liked it, I'd love some feedback. xxx) 


End file.
